The Machine-Chapter 3: A New Evil
by sirvictor
Summary: Kazuya, with the help of his now-mute sister, wander deeper into the laboratory's depth, when the mysterious First Pandora Demands favors, in exchange for their safe passage from the Ghastly pandora laboratory. Satellizer is still trying to track Kazuya down to ascertain what is happening. will kazuya leave, or meet death by Pandora? Let's find out!


The Machine: Part 3

Based on a True Story

Kazuya Awakened 12 hours after falling several stories from the screening division and found himself

lying on a rustic, deteriorating bed. (Author's note: See chapter 2.5 for details) Kazuya looked around

his surroundings to find himself in a very unfamiliar area, and could hear a detuned recording of

Franz Schubert's "Serenade". Kazuya looked to his left side to find a message hanging on the wall:

"We need to have a talk! -S". "That's odd. The only people I know that are here at this point are

"Kazuha", and Howard el bridget. So who's "S"? Kazuya thought, as he explored the area to find a

nearby bathroom. "My hands are spotless." Kazuya thought, eying the sinks. Kazuya went to what

appeared to be the exit, only to find that the lever for opening the door was noticeably missing.

"Well, I'm not getting out of here that easily. I need to open the door, but the lever is missing. Sis

probably has it." Kazuya muttered, as he approached Kazuha, who was sitting on a chaise lounger,

where a phonograph was nearby. "Hey, sis. Have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you

holding it hostage until I find you something to eat?" Kazuya asked, to which Kazuha nodded.

"Thought as much. Let's see what we've got." Kazuya replied, before looking around to find anything

edible. After taking a thorough look, all he could find was an old bag with the letters "BQ" on it.

"those Hamburgers look a bit on the stale side but, it's all I can find. Anyway, that should be

enough." Kazuya thought as he grabbed the bag and went to Kazuha, took the cold hamburger out

and put it on a nearby oven heating element. "and now…we wait." Kazuya thought as he looked at a

strange looking mural depicting Maria Lancelot fighting off a Nova golem where a genetics academy

stands. "What the heck is this?" Kazuya muttered, in confusion. After 30 minutes, he took the

hamburger off the heating element. "There you go." Kazuya said, holding out the newly heated

Hamburger. Kazuha promptly grabbed the hamburger and took out a nearby toolbox, as if on cue,

before opening it to reveal the door lever handle. Kazuya took the handle and re-attached it to the

lever panel and opened the door. As soon as Kazuha finished the Hamburger, she promptly followed

her brother closely. "All right, let's see what's out there. Please don't wander off. I wouldn't want to

lose you again." Kazuya said. To find out what happened to her, he picked up a nearby bone, and

held It up. Kazuha gripped it within her breasts. "Weird." Kazuya thought, in response to this, as they

both turned to find a dark hallway. "Looks really dark, up ahead. Let's shed some light on the

situation." Kazuya said, as he picked up a nearby lantern and carried it through the dark hallway.

Kazuha put her face in her hands, as if frightened. "Easy, sis. Don't be scared. I'm here for you. I'll

hold the light near you so we don't get lost. Kazuha returned to her senses as they both continued

through the dark hallway. As Kazuya heard sudden, rapid footsteps, he asked Kazuha "Did you hear

that?", to which she shook her head. "yeah. Me neither." Kazuya replied, doubtfully, as the lights

came on. Kazuya found a sealed blast door blocking his path. "Another dead end. I don't see any way

through. Have you got any Ideas, sis?" Kazuya said. Kazuha opened a nearby grate and climbed

through an air duct and found herself inside the door control area. Kazuha pressed a bright red,

obvious button, which opened the blast door in front of Kazuya, as he went through the door and

found himself in the Research and Development Division, according to a plaque above him. "whoa. I

don't remember any of this." Kazuya muttered, as he ascended a stairway to a series of machines,

conveyor belts, and levers, and found 2 scaffolds blocking his path. "Why is there always something

blocking the way?! There has to be a way through!" Kazuya yelled, in frustration, as he followed a

series of power cords, which were being connected to a lever. Kazuya pulled it to see what

happened. As he did this, he heard a familiar feminine voice Reciting an ominous message directed

at Kazuya to the tune of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's "Requiem in D Minor III: Lacrimosa":

"Kazuya…Kazuya…. Kazuya….Kazuya…..Kazuya….Kazuya….Kazuya….Kazuya…Where…are you,

my….Friend…Why…did you lie…to me? I…am…. not…. pleased….". "Kannazuki mentioned that Satella

was here… could that voice be her? I'd better leave a message behind for her. Luckily, I might have

something from my room." Kazuya muttered, as he went back to the conveyor belts, and found that

the cogs attached to the machine were being clogged by Voodoo dolls in the shape of Satellizer el

Bridget. Kazuya pulled the dolls out of the cogs, to get the machine cranking again, causing the

scaffoldings blocking Kazuya's path to slide open, and found a nearby recorder, which played a

message recorded by Kazuya: "I really don't see what all the fuss is about. So what if I made them

with uneven breasts? That seems like a stupid excuse for Grandpa to be flying off the handle at me.

And if he really wants my help, he could be telling me what I'm supposed to be doing with all those

voodoo dolls. None of those make any sense to me. In fact, I'd probably have to burn it down just to

be rid of it all." Before the recording ended. Kazuya pulled a nearby switch, causing the scaffolds to

open further, opening a nearby pathway, leading to another dead end, with several monitors, with a

large pane of glass in front of him. After he entered, the door closed behind him and the lights shut

off, as if on cue, as the monitors activated, to reveal a phonograph, playing the Polk Miller song

"That old time religion". Except partway through the song, a searchlight activated, and at the tail end

of the song, was cut off by a loud feminine screech, accompanied by a sudden jump scare by a tall,

thin, naked voluptuous teenage-looking girl, with Ankle-length Silver hair, and pale white flesh: "IT'S

GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" as the glass shattered, and the l

ights turned on again. Kazuya replied with a startled yelp and muttered "Well, that's ONE way to

keep a limiter on his toes.", as the lights turned back on, only to find that the strange girl was not

finished. "I see you there. A new Fly, in my never-ending web. Come along now…Let us see if you are

truly worthy to walk with Pandoras." The girl said, before disappearing. Kazuya broke left and found

a flooded hallway, with a desk, a lounger and a table, with a recorder sitting on the table, and

another sitting on the desk. Kazuya turned on the recorder to hear a message from Gengo Aoi:

"There is nothing wrong with dreaming. It is only natural that humanity wishes for the impossible.

We all want everything without working for it. We all must believe. Belief can result in riches, power,

and perhaps even the ability to cheat death itself. That. Is a beautiful, but absolutely silly thought.".

before the recorder ended, and the other played a message recorded by Shmoo Fairchild, the

mother of Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president of West genetics academy. (Author's note:

the name "Shmoo" is not an actual given name. since Chiffon is named after a kind of cake, I thought

I would add a little inside joke, by revealing her mother's name to be named after a similar

confection. Ha-ha!). the dialogue sounded very depressed, as if Shmoo was sobbing: Everything

seems to be falling apart. I was preparing for my shift, and Daisuke was inside a testing chamber

with that…Sinnamon! Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Not only would my darling husband be

cheating on me, but the entire stewarding staff is to be built artificially rather than handpicked

among staff. A part of me died when I saw him…THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY TO FIX THIS!" before

the recording ended. Kazuya continued onward to a hallway and eventually found himself inside a

maintenance tunnel, and opened a nearby door. "Hmmm… as soon as Satella recovers, I won't be

able to use Nova Blood anymore…there's got to be something I can use to protect myself…" Kazuya

thought, as he entered a hallway corner and saw a Pandora corpse, popping out, causing Kazuya to

yelp. And found Kazuha, still holding the old bone, (except it is now stuck inside her crotch) walking

towards him. "Kazuha! You scared me to death, there! Don't suppose you've found anything to

protect ourselves with?" Kazuya said, relieved. Kazuha held out a bag containing some cannonballs

and an ancient Swivel gun bearing the royal cipher of King George III with the number "1820"

inscribed above, which is connected to a makeshift Harness and Flintlock firing mechanism. Kazuya

picked it up and said "this thing is heavy, but it'll do." Kazuya replied. As they both went through a

flooded chamber, leading to a fork in their path. "To open this, both of us will need to pull 2 levers at

once. You get the one on the left, I'll handle the one on the right." Kazuya said, as Kazuha nodded in

agreement, and followed his instructions, while he followed his agreed upon directions to the

rightmost lever. Along the way, he found a subsection on the right and found another recorder,

containing a conversation between Kaho Hiiragi and Shmoo Fairchild. Kaho said to Hiiragi "So, let me

get this straight, If the stigmata pressure goes over 66, I screw the safety nut in tighter, right?" only

for an annoyed shmoo to reply: "NO! for the last time, if you do that, you'll flood this whole building!

If the pressure goes over 66, unhook the safety switch.", to which Kaho replied: "Are you sure?

Seems harder than it looks.", to which Shmoo replied: "Look! it's really not that difficult to

decipher! Just watch the gauge!", to which Kaho threatened: "Look, Bitch! If you think I'm doing my

job AND yours, you're very much mistaken!" before the recording ended. Kazuya continued through

the halls, and found a grate nearby, where the ominous pumping machine was being pulled

downward, on the other side. "What is going on here?" Kazuya thought, as he went through the

hall, and found a ransacked workstation with a broken cylinder-shaped preservation shelter, with

the words: "Sound familiar?! -S". "What is all this?" Who's following me?" Kazuya muttered, as he

turned back to go to the lever, only to be jump scared by a more diseased pandora zombie, with its

flesh peeling away, revealing robotic, menacing parts, hissing at him. Kazuya loaded a cannonball

into the swivel gun, and struggled to fire it, as he had not operated one of these before. Kazuya

eventually managed to fire it at the zombie, killing it as the cannonball sent it flying through several

walls. Kazuya slung the Swivel gun on his back and pulled the lever, before returning to the forking

path, with Kazuha following behind. They both descended a nearby staircase and entered an

elevator, with a nearby keypad with the floor options K, P, 9. 11, and 14. The door closed

automatically, as a familiar, feminine voice sounded over the speakers: "You are very interesting.

And different. It seems you have a date with a goddess. Come to me now…level 9. Follow the

screams.", before the elevator descended and stopped on level 9. The intercoms turned on a second

time. "Come. Step out of your cage. There is a twisted world ahead." Before the intercoms

deactivated after the strange voice laughed. Kazuya found another recorder, this one with the voice

of Arthur Clipton: "These Goddamn elevators…sometimes they open, sometimes they don't.

sometimes they come, sometimes they keep on going to Hell and back. I keep telling these people, if

Dr. Gengo Aoi keeps cutting corners like this, someone's bound to end up falling to their death. But

it sure-as-hell is NOT going to be me! I'm taking the Stairs!" before the recording ended. Kazuya and

Kazuha continued through the dark storage area that was level 9. Along the way, Kazuya noticed a

statue above a nearby door with the sign: "Praise be to Mother Lancelot. She who birthed the

pandora blood from her womb.". Kazuya and Kazuha entered the door and found a short hallway

leading to Kazuya followed the screams and found a flooded morgue, littered with corpses. Kazuha

stopped to stare at a nearby corpse, before they continued onward, across a narrow walkway. The

intercoms turned on a third time, and the strange voice sounded again: "Look around you. It took

many to make me as beautiful as could be. Anything short of perfect was left behind. I had to do it.

They made me. They stole from me." Before the intercoms turned off. Kazuya found another

recorder with the voice of Noel Alon-Grace: "I honestly never thought I would end up having a lunch

date with Nathaniel Alon-Grace. Apparently, tensions are higher than I previously anticipated. For a

moment, I thought I would be the one paying for the meal, but in my honest opinion, he is quite

charming. He even called me "River Lilly". I liked it.". "And so, it starts. Kazuha, Stay here. I'll be back

shortly." Kazuya said, as he entered another corridor leading to a torture chamber, and found an

enclosed torture chamber, where a pandora zombie is being cut repeatedly at a slow pace. Kazuya

confronted the same Silver-haired girl from before and asked in annoyance "What do you want from

me?", to which the strange girl replied "Now we come to the question. Will I, Maria Lancelot slay

you where you stand? Will I devour you to my heart's delight? The choices of beauty are unbearable.

How am I to choose? To quote an example, This cow! She crawled inside, trailing her tainted milk to

my door. It could have touched me and pulled me back! Do you have any idea what it is like? Living

in the depths of despair? It is a buzzing, Screeching well of voices. Fragments of the mind floating

about, and crowding you, like children begging for bedtime stories. When first I was birthed from its

fiery womb, I was grotesque, pussing, Monstrous aberration! The second time, however, it made me

into the very being you see before your very eyes at this exact moment in time. On no account will I

allow the Prototype to touch me again. I am one inch closer, now. Almost perfect. Ahhh….Yes. I will

spare you. For now. In fact, I will even allow you to ascend and depart from this ghastly

underground, but only if you do a few miniscule favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little doll.

We have work to do!" Lancelot said, before pressing a button, causing a blast door to close upon the

pane of glass surrounding her, while also opening the door behind him. "You'd better not screw me

over." Kazuya replied as he left and backtracked to the morgue entrance. The intercoms turned on

again. "I will make this as simple as can be. So listen closely: My machines starve. They are hungry

for spare parts. Make not me rue the time I spared you. I can always change my mind. And you do

not want to know what happens to those who arouse my displeasure." Maria said, as she remotely

opened a capsule containing a pipe wrench. "She's even more ruthless than Satellizer" Kazuya

thought, as he took the wrench, and the gate leading out, opened. Kazuya and Kazuha returned to

the elevator. "It might be dangerous from here on. Stay here, until I say otherwise." Kazuya said, to

which Kazuha nodded in agreement. Kazuya took the elevator to level K. Whilst the elevator was

ascending, the intercoms turned on once again, long enough for Maria Lancelot to say to Kazuya, as

the Artie shaw song "Nightmare" blared over the speakers: "There are very few morals to our world

now. Very little truths, although there is one rule we all know and respect. Beware the demoness.

Stay open for too long, and she shall find you. For if you see her, I recommend that you hide. If you

don't…well…remember that I had warned you about this. Now... let us begin our work. Have you

met her? The Prototype? 'tis said that she hears all. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper. I

would not run too quick were I in your place. For it is impossible to predict what may lure her in.".

the intercoms turned off, though the song continued playing up until its tail end. Suddenly, Kazuya

was ambushed by another diseased pandora zombie. Kazuya quickly pinned her to the floor and

bludgeoned her to death with the pipe wrench, and picked up the gear that she was holding. "that's

one." Kazuya thought, as he continued onward. And found a nearby panel. After opening the panel,

there was nothing inside. "This one's empty." Kazuya muttered, as he went into a storage area and

opened as many panels as he could. He found another gear inside one of them, but inside the next

one, was nothing. "Nothing in here." Kazuya thought, as he went to another panel, only to be

ambushed by another diseased Pandora zombie. Though he managed to kill it with the pipe wrench.

Kazuya opened the panel, and retrieved the gear, before the intercoms sounded again. "Ah…that

should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to perish, whilst you return.". before the intercom

turned off, as Kazuya backtracked and took the elevator to level 9. The intercoms sounded again,

whilst the elevator descended: "Daisuke told me I was brilliant. He was a snake-tongued deceiver,

although, he was once a very handsome man." Before Kazuya went to the morgue entrance and

deposited the gears in a nearby drop box. The Intercoms activated again. "Have you seen them? The

sensitive ones? They're bodies are groaning with mother's milk. Thinking about it makes me ill to my

stomach! If you are to apprehend them, you will need to embrace the shadows. Come to my door. I

have something you will need." Maria said, as a capsule opened, revealing a breast pump. Kazuya

took the pump and opened a door just ahead of the staircase he ascended, leading to a stairwell that

serves as a safer alternative to the elevator. A pandora zombie suddenly appeared, and Sliced her in

half with Nova Blood, before taking the stairs, slicing apart Pandora zombies as he did so, until he

reached a storage space, and heard A familiar feminine voice echoing from above. "I know you are

around here somewhere…you cannot hide from me!". The voice said, as a diseased Pandora zombie

emerged, her talons at the ready. As she reared her ugly head, Kazuya held her down and drained

the milk within her body, with the breast pump, killing her. Kazuya found 2 sensitive zombies lurking

around. Kazuya snuck up behind them, one at a time and killed them and used the breast pump to

drain the mother's milk from their bodies.(Author's note: I am not going to add the part where he

had left a trail of breadcrumbs for Satellizer to follow until a later chapter because I feel it would be

a major spoiler If I added it too early). "How Infuriatingly disgusting. My skin crawls at the sight of it.

But…the task is done. Return my equipment. Please." Lancelot said, over the intercom. Kazuya

backtracked to level 9 and deposited the breast pump, and the bottles it filled, in the drop box.

"Look for Valve panels. Turn the small wheels and bring me their power sources." Lancelot said, over

the speakers, as the capsule nearby opened, revealing a plunger, which Kazuya took, before

returning to the stairwell, taking it to level P, killing pandora zombies, using the plunger as an

improvised bludgeon, as he did so, seconds before being nailed in the back by Creo Brand's infinity

fang. Kazuya noticed that Creo has been turned into a zombie, with mechanical parts exposed.

"Looking for this?" Creo said, though her voice sounded a bit off, like a glitched malfunctioning

machine. "This is Payback for that punch!" Kazuya yelled, as he Knocked her out with one punch to

the Stomach to disorient her, before slicing her in half with Nova blood. (Author's note: Kazuya

mentioning a punch is in reference to him being knocked out during the gymnasium fight scene.)

"Fitting, isn't it? You really shouldn't have picked on Satella. You never know who will be angry at

you for it." Kazuya said, with a confident grin, before noticing electric sparks, emanating from her

destroyed innards. "Now I remember." Kazuya said, as he retrieved the power core from her body.

(author's note: 2 words: Ominous foreshadowing.) Kazuya continued onward to find a valve panel

and noticed 3 dots on the cylindrical glass tubes that contained raw stigmata. Kazuya turned the

wheels to correspond with these dots, opening the panel. Kazuya extracted the Power core from the

panel and found himself within a dark aura, which meant that the feral pandora that pursued him

earlier was nearby. Kazuya hid from her behind some nearby boxes, and waited for her to walk

away. After 3 minutes, the path was clear for him to enter a nearby workstation, where a valve panel

was nearby. As soon as the stigmata was rendered level, the panel opened to reveal another Power

core. "You are quite an efficient errand boy…for a doll. Are you not?" Lancelot said over the

intercoms. Seeing that as his cue to return to the dropbox, Kazuya did so, and Lancelot suddenly

spoke over the loudspeakers again. "Do you see these morbid aberrations, impaled upon the stakes

in the ground? Let us remove them, shall we? I Have the perfect tool to make this task all the more

satisfying." Lancelot said, as she remotely opened the capsule to reveal a sabre. Kazuya took the

sabre and took the elevator to level K. "Once upon a time, there was a goddess, admired by all, and

she was Beautiful, loved by all, and absolutely perfect. Regardless of what the good doctor utters…"

Lancelot said, over the loudspeakers during the elevator's ascent. Kazuya used the sabre to kill any

Pandora Zombies that blocked his path, as he swept through the Research and Development division

Cutting any Pandora Zombie corpse in half, causing them to disintegrate as a result. Along the way,

he chanced upon a recorder on level 11 with the voice of Kaho Hiiragi: "I really don't get it.

Everyone's constantly moping like their friend just died. I mean, COME ON! You're people of

science. Your job is, by definition, to experiment for the betterment of humanity. Man, if these

people don't start cracking a smile every now and then, I'm leaving." before the recording ended.

During a sweep of level 9, he found a recorder containing the voice of Marks Spencer, Vice director

of the Chevalier Corporation: "They say that the real problem is that Dr. Aoi even keeps secrets from

the higher ups. I admit, he did say that there was something big happening. War and weapons, and

the like, But I'm just here to help Dr. Aoi with anything he might need, especially because Mr. Big

shot genius upstairs went and got himself another project. Speaking of which, and this is top secret,

he has another project in mind, and it is definitely not going to be cheap.". seconds later, he saw a

strange, lanky Feminine looking figure, with a searchlight for a head, with cords running down her

path. "Who is that?" Kazuya thought before he finished his task. "My, my, my…That was most

therapeutic, but I had overlooked one point: She loathes it when this happens. I would hide were I in

your place." Lancelot said, over the loudspeakers, before Kazuya made haste for level 9. Seconds

later that same demonic aura emitted around him, before he hid in a preservation shelter, and

watched as the prototype looked around to find piles of dust everywhere, causing her to roar

furiously, before leaving. Kazuya emerged from the shelter, only for her to spot him. Kazuya luckily

made it back to the elevator. During the descent, the loudspeakers activated again. "There was a

time when the common folk knew my name. especially Pandoras. "'Tis Maria Lancelot!" they would

say. It feels as if it has been so long since that time had happened. However, those days can happen

once again. Dreams come true, Kazuya. Dreams come true." Lancelot said, over the loudspeakers, as

Kazuya went to the statue on level 9. The loudspeakers activated again. "The Disgusting Wretches

that have wandered my halls, have succeeded unseen! They are attempting to pull me back into the

depths of despair! Let them not slay your Mistress! PURGE THEM ONE BY ONE! SMASH THEM

UNTIL LITTLE REMAINS APART FROM BLOOD AND SPLATTERED BOWELS! KILL THEM!" Lancelot

Demanded, over the loudspeakers. Kazuya Readied Nova blood and used parts from the tools he had

previously used in the past errands, to strap the Swivel gun to his Right arm, using the tubes from

the breast pump and used parts from the pipe wrench and sabre to use as a ramp to load

cannonballs from the bag on his back inside the swivel gun. Suddenly, 2 Pandora Zombies emerged

from behind him and scraped him across the chest, before he slashed them both in one slice from

Nova Blood. Another Pandora zombie appeared suddenly in front of him. Kazuya Loaded a

cannonball inside the swivel gun and fired it at the zombie, sending her flying towards the rapidly

approaching 3 more diseased Pandora Zombies. Kazuya used the last few available parts he had to

attach a chamber below the swivel gun, allowing him to launch 3 cannonballs at once, killing all

three of the approaching zombies. "Such silence…comparable to a welcoming grave. I am quite fond

of the silence. Are you? I do despise leaving work unfinished. Fortunately, I have you to finish it.

However, you will need to go deeper, this time. You will need to descend to the deep abyss. Take t

he elevator. Meet an old friend. I am sending you a gift. A bit of firepower. Take good care of it. It

once belonged to someone very special." Lancelot said, before opening the capsule remotely,

revealing a 1921 Thompson Submachine gun, that had previously belonged to his grandfather.

Kazuya took the gun and used the other tube from the breast pump to strap the Thompson

submachine gun to his left arm (author's note: In case you haven't figured it out yet, Kazuya had

secretly Taken some parts from the tools given to him for the errands that Maria Lancelot charges

him with, for later use. Her response is yet to come.) Kazuya took the elevator to level 14, and saw

the same Searchlight headed figure from before wandering the maze-like halls in the abyss.

"Shh…there she is…the Lookout…skulking in the darkness. Stay clear of her light, lest you incur her

wrath. Bring me the parts I need." Lancelot said, over the loudspeakers. Kazuya readied the

Thompson submachine gun, using Nova Blood as a makeshift bayonet. Kazuya found a pandora

heart, held by the corpse it belonged to. Kazuya grabbed the heart, before a loud, inhuman roar

sounded. Along the way, Kazuya found another recorder, with the voice of Marin Maxwell: "I don't

claim to seek trouble. It's just the nature of us lookouts to seek out suspicious people. You see, I've

learned the ins and outs of this laboratory. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of

this...Chevalier corporation. "That Lookout" they say. "Always snooping around, looking for trouble.

Well, trouble or not, I see everything. They don't seem to know I'm watching. Even when I'm right

behind them." Before the recording ended. Kazuya eventually managed to collect every single

pandora heart that he could find. "Tell me. Were they still writhing in your palms. Bring them to me!

Post-Haste! I can become very impatient, when left to my own devices!" however, the intercoms

blew his cover, for Seconds later, he heard a monstrous roar. Kazuya had incurred the Lookout's

Wrath! The Lookout charged at Kazuya, sweeping its claws as it moved. Kazuya Launched a storm of

lead, fired from the Thompson Submachine gun at him. Some of the rounds penetrated its flesh,

while others did not. Kazuya launched 4 cannonballs from the swivel gun, causing it to slow down.

The Beast grew desperate with every blow. Kazuya Lunged at the Lookout and Stabbed it in the

chest, thus defeating it. The lookout, slumped to the flooded ground, as Kazuya heard an Ear-

splitting, Inhuman wail coming from it. Kazuya went to the elevator to level 11. Suddenly the

elevator stopped, leaving him to take the stairs. Along the way, He found a boarded-up area, which

he exposed, using Nova blood, still attached to the Thompson Submachine gun. Kazuya explored and

found a Pipe valve nearby. Kazuya turned the valve, pumping out the excess stigmata blocking the

way past. Kazuya looked and found nothing of use, before turning back to the elevator, to ascend to

level 9, where he noticed that something about the layout had changed. Kazuya found a door nearby

and opened it to find a massively flooded room with a table, a book, and a recorder of Kazuya's

voice when he was a young boy: "I've only been here 2 weeks and It's just getting Interesting.

Grandpa is a man of Ideals, and only Ideals. When I agreed to help him, I thought there would be a

BIT more Give-and-take. Instead I give, and he takes. I haven't seen Kazuha, Mom, nor Dad for days

now. Still, someone needs to help him. When in doubt, just keep working, Kazuya. On the plus side, I

think I've found a subject with a funny accent that people are going to love." Before the recording

ended. "I knew I shouldn't've agreed to this." Kazuya muttered as he left. "I'll say! Maybe we

could've avoided this embarrassing fiasco!" a familiar voice said. "Miyabi. I should've known you

would still be here. Got something to say to me, Teacher's pet?" Kazuya said, annoyed. "now, I'm

willing to let bygones be bygones. If you agree to ditch Satellizer and become my little brother, I'll let

you off the hook." Kannazuki said. "Do you SERIOUSLY think I'm going to listen to you after that

embarrassing fiasco on the school roof?!" Yelled Kazuya. "Surely you're not still sore about THAT?!"

Miyabi replied. "Why wouldn't I? Your friends picked on me. I even remember going to the girl's

dormitory, in hopes of making a move on her. But 3 of your friends picked on me for protecting her.

"Interfering" they called it. I just killed Creo Brand. Don't make me do the same to you. The third

years' hostile words to me tore me apart. They only taught me one thing: You can't count on

students to enforce the rules. Especially teenage LUNATICS LIKE YOU!" Kazuya explained. "What?!

That's it. You just made it personal!" Miyabi yelled, in shock and anger, as she rushed to a nearby

control panel and pulled a lever, summoning a horde of zombified Lab workers, with sharp talons,

and some of them wielding Wrenches, baseball bats, and broken bottles. "there's too many. I hate

to admit it, but I might need help. I just hope Howard Reaches me in time." Kazuya said, as the

walkie talkie given to him previously activated. Kazuya responded. "I need help! One of your

daughter's enemies has just sicced her flunkies on me! Where are you! Over." To which Howard

replied "Closer than you think. I'm directly above your position now. Let's see, I have a map

here…don't worry. Call my name and I'll rush over immediately, Over and out." Howard said before

the walkie talkie turned off. Kazuya used the Tommy gun in tandem with the swivel gun to fight off

as many as possible. Miyabi growled and shook her fist in anger, as she pulled a second switch,

summoning several Pandora Zombies to assist. "Howard! I could use some help over here!" Kazuya

yelled." "Just hold tight, I'm on my Way!" Howard Shouted as he dropped from the ceiling and

unholstered what appeared to be a customized Webley VI service revolver, with the remains of a tin

can to hold more rounds, and a golden finish, to boot. "Thanks, sir." Kazuya said. "As Churchill said:

"There comes a time when all men must—" before being nailed by a Pandora Zombie. Howard Shot

back and yelled "Oh, you get the point!". Kazuya, with the help of Howard el Bridget, managed to

fight off the Pandora Zombies and the last of the Zombified Lab workers. Miyabi Screeched and

rushed down the stairs to kill Kazuya herself. "You Impudent Nip! Do you even know what you did to

my Daughter?! You're like the pandora equivalent of my son Louis." Howard yelled.(Author's note: In

the sense that Howard is using it, "Nip" is a derogatory racial slur referring to anyone from japan,

which is Miyabi's home country.) "You're Satellizer's father, aren't you?" Miyabi replied."I am! My

name is Howard El Bridget, and you Miss, are in a Heap of trouble!" Howard yelled, as they both

fought. "DON'T COMPARE ME WITH A LIMITER!" Miyabi snapped. Howard shrieked and Fired his

Webley Revolver at her, only for her to deflect the rounds by launching homing daggers at them.

"Wait! As long as she's in control, she can't be harmed by us, but let's see how these daggers work

while she's distracted." Kazuya said. "Flank maneuver…capital Idea!" Howard replied. Kazuya circled

around her and nailed her in the cheek, using Nova Blood.(Author's note: Howard scolding Miyabi is

in reference to episode 3. Comparing her to Louis is in reference to Louis' role in season 2). "NOT

AGAIN!" Miyabi shrieked, as Howard aimed his revolver at Miyabi's head, and nailed her in the

frontal lobe, disabling her homing dagger, resulting in the remaining daggers dropping to the floor,

and her clothes dissipating, leaving her open for attack. "I don't need Volt texture to stop you!"

Miyabi said, as she rushed at Kazuya, who Sliced her in half with Nova Blood. (Author's note: The

cheek wound, as well as her response is in reference to the reason Satellizer was targeted in the first

place. See episode 3 for details.) Kazuya inspected her body to find that her innards were

mechanical. "More of these machines inside her. Is it me or is this sensation somehow…familiar?"

Kazuya asked. "How odd indeed." Howard replied, as they both went to the statue where Kazuya

deposited the Pandora hearts inside the drop box, before the intercoms sounded. "It seems as

though we have reached the end of our to-do list, my little doll. I hope you enjoyed our time

together. I will always treasure it. Return to the lift. 'tis time to return home." Maria Lancelot said,

over the intercoms. "Who was that?" Howard asked. "Maria Lancelot. The first pandora created. The

result of illegal experiments on a greater life form. Kazuya said. "My son, Louis used to Call Satellizer

a "Doll"." Howard said, as they joined Kazuha in the elevator, which started to ascend. During this

time, the intercom sounded. "Have you ever stopped to imagine what Heaven may be like? I dream

that it is quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass blanketed by a warm sun. I do not believe I will

ever be able to see it. Are you prepared to ascend, my little doll? The Heavens await!" Lancelot said,

over the intercom, seconds before she started to giggle mischievously. Seconds later, this giggle

turned to laughing evilly, and then cackling Psychotically, as the elevator forcefully descended, at a

rapid pace. Kazuha cowered in fear, before Lancelot revealed her true colors as a persistent and

demanding psychopath. "DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I WOULD LET YOU FILCH FROM ME?! DID YOU

REALLY THINK I WOULD SIMPLY LET YOU LEAVE?! NO, KAZUYA! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND I

KNOW THE REASONING BEHIND YOUR ARRIVAL, AND YOU WILL NOT STOP WHAT MUST BE DONE!

SO COME BACK DOWN HERE! AND BRING ME BACK MY KAZUHA! SHE IS THE MOST PERFECT

SPECIMEN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON, AND I WANT HER! I NEED HER! I REQUIRE HER INNARDS, SO

THAT I MAY EXPERIENCE POWER ONCE AGAIN! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU NOT SEE?!

GIVE HER TO ME, OR BETTER STILL, I WILL TAKE HER BY FORCE! ONCE! YOU! ARE! DEAD!" Lancelot

Screeched. "What is going on here?!" Howard asked. "It was a trap! We need to find a way out!"

Kazuya replied, seconds before the elevator crashed into the depths of Level S of the Accounting and

Finance division. Kazuya fell unconscious during the crash. Kazuha shook her brother repeatedly to

wake him up. But was caught off-guard by a sadistic Maria Lancelot, who dragged her away for her

own nefarious purposes. Meanwhile, Satellizer el Bridget, disoriented from the distant Shrieking,

thought for a moment and then muttered "Why would he ask my father for help when he could've

just asked me? And Who is this "Churchill" Fellow? Hold on…I see something suspicious ahead. I

must Ascertain what it is. Whatever it is, cannot be good. Hold on, Kazuya, I am on my way. We will

pull through this. Fear not, my dear. Help is on the way.". Satellizer wandered closer to find a

recorder. "Hmm…it appears to be an old-fashioned audio recording machine of some sort." Satellizer

thought, as she played it. The recorder played a voice recording of Kazuya's voice. "I…Guess this

thing is working…I-It's only now that I understand the depth of the depravity of this creature,

this….THING…That I unwittingly helped to create. As if what they had done to me wasn't enough.

Attia Simmons has found a new way to ruin, to humiliate, to destroy. As if the suffering wasn't

enough, the loss of everything to my Partner, Satellizer. Restless souls trapped in artificial prisons of

my own making now set to new purpose and used in ways I never thought imaginable. I tried to go

back. Back to a familiar place. With unfamiliar tricks. Are they still…after her? I hope not. It keeps me

awake at night just thinking about it. I could…commit suicide. But not yet. Not until I Undo what I

have done earlier, years ago and heal this wound - a wound first inflicted on myself, but then one

that I let bleed out to cause all of this. They set up some sort of trap on the roof, whilst I was trying

to talk to Satellizer. I don't know what it was, but they led her there. Again. They overpowered her

again. hey humiliated her. Again. And they almost robbed her of her chastity. Again. I don't know

how these perverted, yet ruthless breaths of life came to inhabit these artificial human beings I call

"Pandoras", but I will never find rest now, and neither will Satellizer. Not like this. I have to draw

them all into a trap of my own. All of them. Together in one place." (Author's note: The familiar

place refers to Satellizer's bedroom, which Kazuya snuck into in the first episode, in hopes of trying

to talk with her. Attia Simmons is apparently the de-facto head enforcer for the academy in addition

to being a third-year student. When he was being attacked by third year students in front of the

girl's dormitory, he is mentally scarred. The trap is actually Satellizer being lured into a trap, by

Kannazuki Miyabi. This is only the start of the trail of breadcrumbs. More to come later on.).

Needless to say, Satellizer was speechless. She tried to scream, but only a weak choking sound came

out. "Oh, dear. This is much worse than I imagined. It may be a fair cop, but the Chevalier

corporation is to blame. I will get to the bottom of this. But I still need to find Kazuya and talk to him."

To be continued in chapter 4(With a bonus in-between chapter along the way)


End file.
